1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to the boating industry. More particularly, it relates to devices that protects marine generators from water damage and reduce noise levels on marine craft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Marine generators are typically installed in the hull of a boat. Although many hulls are substantially watertight, water often leaks through decks, falling on the marine generator and causing damage to the equipment.
Furthermore, marine generators produce unacceptably high noise levels. Noise-reducing materials may be wrapped around a generator, but such materials may cause unwanted heat build-up. They also get in the way when generator adjustment or maintenance is required.
What is needed, then, is a device for shielding a below-deck marine generator from overhead water damage.
There is an additional need for a device that lowers generator noise yet which allows the generator to be fully ventilated at all times and which provides easy access to the generator for service purposes.
However, in view of the prior art in at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.
The longstanding but heretofore unfulfilled need for a marine generator noise suppresser and water shield is now met by a new, useful, and nonobvious invention that includes a sound-attenuating and water resistant cover. The structure includes a flat top wall adapted to overlie a marine generator in closely spaced apart relation thereto and a layer of sound-absorbing material that is secured to the flat top wall in underlying relation thereto. The flat top wall has a front edge, a rear edge, and opposed side edges. A front wall depends from the front edge, a rear wall depends from the rear edge, and a side wall depends from each of the side edges. A plurality of upstanding leg members of equal length supports the flat top wall in a substantially horizontal plane. The leg members include a pair of rear leg members and a pair of front leg members.
A first releasable engagement means releasably engages the pair of rear leg members to the rear wall and a second releasable engagement means releasably engages the pair of front leg members to the front wall. The second releasable engagement means includes a lock means that locks the front wall to the pair of front leg members.
The rear wall and the rear leg members are maintained in secure engagement to one another when the second releasable engagement means is in a locked configuration. The rear leg members are separable from the rear wall when the second releasable engagement means is in its locked configuration. In this way, when the second releasable engagement means is in its locked configuration, the flat top wall is maintained in engaged relation to said upstanding leg members. When the second releasable engagement means is in its unlocked configuration. the rear leg members are releasable from the rear wall so that the flat top wall is disengageable from the upstanding leg members to facilitate access to the marine generator for service and repair purposes.
A pair of alignment apertures are formed in the rear wall in spaced apart relation to one another and an alignment pin formed on each of the rear leg members. Each alignment aperture of the pair of alignment apertures is adapted to slidingly receive an associated alignment pin when the rear leg members are releasably engaged to the rear wall.
The pair of rear leg members and the pair of front leg members includes a first pair of leg members formed by a first front leg member and a first rear leg member that are integrally formed with one another. A second pair of leg members is formed by a second front leg member and a second rear leg member that are integrally formed with one another.
A pair of catch members is secured to the front wall in spaced apart relation to one another. A corresponding pair of latch members includes a first latch member secured to the first front leg member and a second latch member secured to the second front leg member. The first latch member includes a first actuator handle and the second latch member includes a second actuator handle. The first actuator handle has a first position that causes the first latch member to engage the first catch member and a second position that causes the first latch member to release the first catch member. The second actuator handle has a first position that causes the second latch member to engage the second catch member and a second position that causes the second latch member to release the second catch member. Accordingly, the flat top wall is disengageable from the upstanding leg members when the first and second actuator handles are in their respective second positions. The flat top wall is connected at four points to the upstanding leg members and is releasable from all four of those points by positioning the first and second actuator members in said respective second positions.
A first interconnecting member interconnects respective uppermost ends of the first front leg member and the first rear leg member and a second interconnecting member interconnects respective uppermost ends of the second front leg member and the second rear leg member.
A first brace member interconnects the first front leg member and the second front leg member. A second brace member interconnects the first rear leg member and the second rear leg member.
The front wall and said rear wall of said cover have a common trapezoidal configuration and the opposing side walls have a common rectangular configuration. The opposing side walls are sloped downwardly relative to a horizontal plane at an angle of about forty five degrees.
A primary object of the invention is to shield a marine generator from overhead water damage.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for attenuating the noise produced by a marine generator.
A closely related object is to attain the foregoing object with a device that provides full ventilation of the generator at all times.
Another closely related object is to provide such a device in a form that does not interfere with routine service of the generator.
A more specific object is to provide an apparatus that may be quickly locked into position and just as quickly unlocked so that it can be easily removed when needed.
These and other important objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become clear as this description proceeds.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the description set forth hereinafter and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.